Mirror
by YumeNouveau
Summary: Yuri didn't think he could be happier than simply having Viktor as his coach, but then a bet has them both thinking about pair skating together!
1. Chapter 1

"Passengers, please fasten your seatbelts."

Yuri was startled awake by the soothing voice just as the plane hit an unexpected air current. Eyes widening momentarily, he looked to his left, feeling the reassuring weight of Viktor beside him, shiny grey hair spread over his shoulder where the other man still slept. They'd flown from Fukuoka to Tokyo and then onto Beijing for a little over an hour, Yuri devised, looking down at his watch. Almost there. He could do this. Yuri sighed, looking down to reasure himself for the uptenth time that he was indeed 'securely fastened' and attempted to go back to sleep.

He had no such luck. Apparently the plane was flying through some weather, jostling it from side to side and making his stomach clench every time it took a sudden change in altitude. Yuri ground his teeth. He really never had gotten used to flying, especially through turbulence. How Viktor could sleep through all this was beyond him. Not for the first time, Yuri wished Viktor's carefree attitude would start to rub off on him.

Startled by a rather nasty drop, Yuri let out a small noise as he unconsciously reached out and grabbed Viktor's hand. Only opening his eyes as the plane leveled out, Yuri blinked at the startling blue eyes that appeared inches from his own nose. He blushed, holding his breath as Viktor gave him a curious look.

"Yuri? You alright?"

"Umm," Yuri stuttered out a useless response.

"You've got quite the grip, I must say," Viktor laughed, causing Yuri to start, only then realizing his hand clutched tightly to the other man's own.

"Sorry!" he started, pulling his fingers quickly from the warmth of Viktor's hand as the other man smiled widely.

"Maybe we should train you in arm wrestling instead," Viktor teased, running his hand through sleep-tousled hair before setting it back beside Yuri's own clenched fist.

Yuri attempted to reply but instead squeezed his eyes shut at another small drop that made his stomach fall out from under him.

"Ah, Yuri, you don't like to fly do you?" Viktor questioned, cocking his head and smiling sympathetically. Yuri only nodded and let out a deep breath when the turbulence once again abated. "Does it help?"

"Huh?" Yuri asked, unsure.

"Holding my hand. If it helps, I don't mind."

"Oh, er, yes I suppose…" Yuri started as long graceful fingers intertwined with his own.

"There then. I'm happy to distract you, you know."

"Umm, what?" Yuri stammered, turning red once more. He often wondered if Viktor's not-quite-fluent japanese was to blame for the things he said which could be taken so wrongly. Or perhaps he did it just to get a rise out of Yuri.

"You know, take your mind off things," Viktor said, leaning in closer. Yuri's heart took on a rhythm far faster than any the turbulence could possible cause. He wished he knew why.

"Perhaps," Viktor licked his lips, "we could talk about your performance..."

"Er…"

"Tomorrow. At the China Grand Prix."

"Oh!" Yuri said, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. "Right, of course."

"Hmm," Viktor smiled slightly.

"Well, I'm a bit nervous about the triple axel, I'm getting better at the combinations in practice though so I'm not as worried about landing those."

"Good," Viktor said, leaning back in his seat. "You can do this Yuri. The short program is only part of it, but I believe in you."

Yuri blushed.

"You are the katsudon."

Yuri sighed. "I really miss it."

"But you ARE it."

"No, you know what I mean. EATING it."

"Ah," Viktor said, looking momentarily thoughtful. After a minute of silence he looked over at his prodige. "Okay Yuri!"

"Wait, what?" Yuri said, startled out of a doze.

"I've got it. You've been working so hard, you deserve a reward. So if you get over 100 points in the short program, you can have one."

"A reward? So, anything I want?" Yuri said, biting his lip in thought.

Viktor nodded. "Well within reason."

"Hmm, can I think on it?"

"Of course," Viktor beamed, hoping they would both be eating katsudon together soon.

Luckily the remainder of the flight was uneventful and Yuri was able to fall back to sleep, soothed by the music of his headphones and Viktor's warmth by his side. He was only startled awake as the stewardess kindly asked them to ready for landing. Viktor yawned and stretched as Yuri frowned at his side which suddenly felt cold without the other man sleeping upon his shoulder. Then he looked down, smiling to find their hands still intertwined.

"Oh!" Yuri started, looking over and beaming at Viktor.

The other man raised an eyebrow and smiled as he raised an eyebrow.

"I've got it. I know what I want as my reward!" Yuri exclaimed.

"And what's that?" Viktor asked, anticipating their victory meal.

"Pair skating!"

"Come again?" Viktor frowned.

"You and I, I want us to skate as a pair! It doesn't have to be at an event, even just for fun would be great, but that's what I want."

Viktor's eyes were wide. Yuri was sure he'd never seen the man more surprised.

"Oh," Yuri said, his face falling, "I didn't mean...you don't like the idea do you? Sorry I…"

"No," Viktor said, his lips a thin line. Yuri felt his breath catch in his throat. He had no idea what the other man had against the idea, but he was ready to take it back, to get his coach smiling again.

"Please, forget it, it was a stupid…"

"I mean, 'no', I DO like the idea. I've never tried pair skating. And with another man? Wouldn't that just be shocking. I love it!"

Yuri's face light up. "Really? I mean, it wouldn't be easy, but I think we could transform 'Eros' into a really beautiful pair performance."

"Hmm, are you sure you haven't been thinking of this all along?" Viktor asked, smiling and shaking his head.

"No, really, the idea just came to me when I saw our hands. Viktor, really? Will you skate together with me?"

"Why not?" Viktor said, shrugging his shoulders. "No one expects it of either of us. Everyone seems to think they know what I'm going to do next now, but this...this they would never see coming!"

Yuri grinned and squeezed Viktor's hand once. "Wouldn't we need a coach though? Since neither of us has experience skating in pairs…"

"Hmm...that shouldn't be hard to find. I'm more worried about gaining the muscles to pick you up for lifts."

"Oh, well, I wouldn't mind being the one to lift you," Yuri stammered, blushing slightly. He had no idea where that idea had come from.

"Really?" Viktor said, before shaking his head and laughing. "I do love how you surprise me Yuri. Let's see who lifts who then, shall we?"

Continued in part 2


	2. Chapter 2

_Continued from part 1:_

 _Don't ever take your eyes off me._

Yuri's breath came in short gasps. He could still feel the spot on his forehead where he had pressed against Viktor's barely a minute before. Like a lifeline to his coach. It kept him calm, kept him focused. He could not believe how well his short program was going. After last night's insane outing, he was sure he would feel completely exhausted, yet just the opposite occurred. Something about Viktor allowed him to relax, to let his nerves slip away and simply skate. He looked back to see Viktor touching his forehead as well, perhaps sensing that same connection Yuri still felt, tingling against his skin.

He couldn't wait to show Viktor just how well he could do.

Triple Axel-perfect. Now if he could just let go and land his quadruple Salchow...yes! Yuri let out a deep breath. He could do this. He could feel Viktor watching him. The only one that mattered in the entire crowd. Would he receive a hug at the end? Something from Viktor to show his love, how much he mattered to his coach? The way Viktor looked at him, so different than when he coached Yurio. He could feel it. He was the only one to feel Viktor's love. In every carefully choreographed step, every minute Viktor helped him through a routine and gave him advice after a fall.

But not tonight. Yuri refused to fall. Next a quadruple toe loop. Phew! Almost time to celebrate. Yuri had no idea if his score possibly reached over the hundred marker, the spot Viktor had designated for his reward. He could do nothing but hope. Hope and let all their hard work shine through his performance.

Then, what seemed like both the longest and shortest minutes of his life ended. Yuri looked down, panting as the music ended. His chest heaved with exertion as he lifted his head, looking toward the Kiss and Cry for his coach. Where was Viktor?

Skating leisurely, Yuri waved at the crowd before making his way over to the edge of the rink. He put the guards on his skates before stepping out to sit and await his score. Finally Viktor was there beside him.

"Yuri!" Viktor hugged him close and brushed his hair back. "I couldn't take my eyes off you."

Blushing, Yuri looked down at his skates. "That's all I really wanted."

Viktor held an arm around his back and pulled him close. "Really? That's all? Did that feel great?"

"Well," Yuri thought, "I was hoping everyone else felt great watching me."

Suddenly his score was announced. Viktor beamed while Yuri squinted down at the viewscreen, wishing momentarily for his glasses.

"Yuri!" Viktor exclaimed, hugging him once again.

Yuri blinked twice, wondering if he was misreading the numbers. 106.84. Could it be? Not only a personal best, but he'd gotten well above 100!

"Of course everyone would feel great watching a performance like that!" Viktor said, his smile so contagious that Yuri could not help but mirror it. "You're the best student."

"Then," Yuri asked quietly, "our bet? Will you still?"

"Yuri, I would pair skate with you whether or not you'd won. Don't you know that?"

"Really?" Yuri grabbed Viktor's hand and squeezed. "I promise not to let you down."

"I don't think you could ever let me down," Viktor beamed. "But please, just don't drop me."

Later that night, though the competitors had long ago cleared the rink to celebrate the short program's end, Yur remained. Skating in silence, he took a last opportunity to practice before the next day's long program.

"Nervous?" Viktor asked as he returned to the sidelines to watch.

"I thought you'd left," Yuri said, ignoring the question. How could he not be nervous, really?

"Only to change," Viktor said, stepping to the break in the wall.

"Change? Oh!" Yuri said, looking Viktor up and down. The other man had eschewed his expensive coat and pants for tighter training clothes and skates.

"Thought I'd practice with you. Even though I love watching you skate, it's hard to not be out there too," Viktor said, pushing his hair out of his eye and smiling at Yuri.

Yuri skated in a flourish, opening his hands as if in welcome to Viktor to join him on the rink. "I've missed watching you skate," he said softly, though by the way Viktor looked at him he was sure the other man heard.

"Well then, shall we practice Eros together?"

"Oh! Here, now?" Yuri said nervously.

Viktor cocked his head to the side. "We've skated it side by side before in practice, let's do it again."

Yuri nodded emphatically and Viktor joined him by his side.

"Can you hear the music in your head Yuri?" Viktor asked in a low voice, looking over and winking at him. Yuri blushed and nodded. "Then let's begin."

Taking his cue from Viktor, Yuri got into position, cleared his mind of needless emotions, and let himself be filled only with thoughts of Viktor. The other man was watching him, he could feel it. But there was none of the pressure of the crowd, the lights, the scores to beat or lose. Just he and Viktor. And the ice.

Giving one another room, both did their footwork, glancing at each other every so often to insure their choreography was in sync. When a triple axel came they both landed perfectly and Yuri glanced over to see a huge grin plastered on Viktor's face. Nothing else mattered to Yuri but Viktor's approval. During the next sequence of footwork, Viktor stepped closer, putting an arm around Yuri's waist.

"Oh," Yuri said, a bit surprised at the light touch to his hip.

"May I?" Viktor asked, as he held Yuri close. Blushing and nodding, Yuri surrendered to the touch, then smiled as they glided forward together. He looked down at Viktor's skates, attempting to mimic his footwork as they took a leisurely turn.

"Want to try a quadruple toe loop together?" Viktor asked, grinning over at Yuri who nodded emphatically. The hand on his hip retreated, leaving Yuri momentarily at a loss until he heard Viktor humming Eros softly. Taking a moment to remember his footwork, Yuri hummed along before they both launched into the air, spinning before landing beside one another, their movements reflected perfectly. Viktor threw back his head and laughed as Yuri skated in close. That had been nothing short of thrilling. He could get quite use to this.

"Alright, now for full on ice dancing," Viktor said, miming Yuri to skate forward. Reaching out once again, Viktor put a hand to the small of Yuri's back, this time turning to face him. "Shall I dip you?"

Yuri laughed as he surrendered, leaning back as Viktor bent a knee, allowing his body to remain taut yet curve toward the ice. He glanced from the ceiling back to Viktor who beamed down at him. Blue eyes blazed with nothing short of passion and Yuri momentarily forgot to breath. Then Viktor was pulling him back up, both hands hot against his back as Yuri straightened, his body flush against Viktor's. Then Yuri noticed, Viktor wasn't breathing either.

It felt so natural to lean forward that Yuri didn't even realize he had done so until Viktor's lips met his own. So soft, so warm he thought. And nothing short of perfect. A hand snaked into his short hair, holding him close though there was nothing Yuri could possibly think of that could tear him away. Not right now, in this instant where everything in his life finally, inexplicably made perfect sense. Viktor pulled away slightly, his eyes opening, searching Yuri's own for an answer to a question he wouldn't ask.

"Yes," breathed Yuri, breaking through those horrible inches that separated them and wrapping his arms around Viktor's neck. Viktor smiled into the kiss before closing his eyes, a moment Yuri stole before shutting his own in surrender. Then all he could think of was how incredible this felt and why on earth they had not done it sooner. He tilted his head up, standing taller on his skates to reach Viktor's height as the other man caressed the side of his face with slender fingers.

"Yuri," Viktor whispered softly against his lips, and the touch of wonder in his voice made Yuri's own throat tighten with emotion. He bit his lip, smiling up at Viktor, the color high in his cheeks.

"I think I understand now," Yuri said softly, bring back one hand to brush a thumb to Viktor's jawline.

"Hmm?" Viktor murmured softly, tiling his head in, those incredibly soft lips just barely out of reach of Yuri's own.

"Eros," Yuri finished before taking Viktor's lips for his own. This time there was an urgency to their kiss, something that had been lacking in the previous tentative press of lips to soft lips. Yuri could feel their hot breath mingling as Viktor opened his mouth to his, the tip of a tongue teasing the crease of Yuri's lips, seeking entrance. And Yuri could deny him nothing. The following clash of heat was like nothing Yuri could have imagined, all need and want pressed together in an intimate connection Yuri had never known existed. Viktor's hands seemed to be everywhere, not able to get enough of his body. His touch traveled from neck to hip, down his back, to his thigh, then back up to caress his lip with a soft thumb.

When they parted, Yuri felt lost.

Then Viktor smiled down at him and he knew the distance did not matter.

"We should probably get off the ice before they kick us out," Viktor said wistfully, his hand staying firmly on Yuri's back as they skated toward the break in the rink. Nodding a bit wistfully, in quite a bit of shock at what had just occurred, Yuri followed Viktor's lead, letting the other man exit first to put on his guards. Then Viktor helped him out, pulling Yuri toward a bench and bending down to help him with his skates.

"Oh I can...that is…" Yuri started before Viktor looked up at him and grinned.

"I know," he said, pulling Yuri's skate up to kiss softly before helping him don his guards. "I just like helping you."

They walked toward the lockering room together to gather their clothes and change into their shoes.

"I wish I could help you too," Yuri said softly, wistfully.

Viktor gave Yuri a questioning look. "You have no idea how much you help me Yuri," he said, taking Yuri's hand and kissing the tops of his fingers.

Flushing, Yuri looked down until Viktor released his hand, moving to grab both their things.

"Did you want to head out and celebrate with everyone?" Yuri asked, taking out his phone to check his Instagram. Everyone seemed to either be sight-seeing, drunk, or well on their way to becoming drunk.

"What do you want to do?" Viktor asked, wrapping an arm across Yuri's shoulders as they walked toward the door.

"We can go out," Yuri said, though mentally and physically he was beyond exhausted. A hot shower followed by a soft bed were all he really wanted, but he'd be damned if he ruined Viktor's fun.

Viktor looked over at him, his mouth pressed to the thin line that Yuri had come to recognize as the other man miring deep in thought.

"Let's go back and get some rest."

"No really, I…"

"Am tired?" Viktor smiled. "I know, don't worry. We have other days to celebrate. This won't be your last win Yuri."

Nodding gratefully, Yuri quit protesting and followed the other man back to their hotel. Once there, and a much needed shower later, Yuri collapsed on the large hotel bed. He could hear Viktor humming "Eros" from the open bathroom door as the other man rinsed off. A small smile tugged at his lips as he burrowed into the covers.

He must have dozed, for Yuri suddenly started from sleep as the light beside his bedside was shut off. Turning, he saw the faint outline of Viktor as he crawled into the other bed, pulling back the covers.

"Viktor?" Yuri said sleepily, sitting up on one elbow.

"Sorry, didn't mean to wake you," Viktor replied softly from across the divide.

"Why...why are you over there?" Yuri said. He told himself it was merely his exhaustion making him bold.

A long moment passed in which Viktor stilled and then let out a deep breath. "Where should I be then?"

Swallowing, his throat tight, Yuri scooted over and pulled back the covers. His heart was racing, the adrenaline of skating was nothing like this new indescribable feeling. He needed Viktor near him. He'd lived such a solitary existence up until now, needing someone so much was incredibly strange and overwhelming, yet he could do nothing but act on it.

He knew Viktor could see what he did, but whether he would act on it or not was another thing entirely. The silence in the room was thick, palpable. Yuri could almost hear the other man thinking, weighing his actions. Finally he moved.

The bed dipped at Viktor's weight sank onto it and he lay beside Yuri, pulling the covers over both of them. Yuri felt a light kiss on his temple before Viktor's head pillowed against his shoulder.

"Dobroy nochi," Yuri heard before falling into the most restful sleep he'd had in years.


End file.
